This invention relates to a securing device for fixing a child restraint or baby seat to a bench type seat as of the kind found commonly in school buses.
Child restraints generally are of the type which can be secured to the seat of an automobile, containing restraining straps extending from the back of the seat, behind the shoulders of the baby, down over the baby's torso, to join in the pelvic area between the baby's legs, and finally terminating in a buckle in the automobile seat. Generally such type of child restraints are contoured to fit snugly in the profile of an automobile seat, which is usually of the bucket type. Such child restraints can either face forward or face rearward, depending on the size, age, and weight of the child being held, among other factors.
Child restraint seats of the kind described above, while providing adequate protection for infants when seated in an automobile seat of the bucket type, cannot be as safely used in a bench type seat of the kind commonly found in public transportation vehicles, such as school buses. One reason is because child carrier seats designed for automobiles are not generally designed to be accommodated on a school bus seat.